


Submissive Cum Laude

by JamesBondage



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, BDSM, Bodysuit, Bondage and Discipline, Boot Worship, Chores, College, Come Eating, Consensual Sex, Dom/sub, Dominatrix, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Fetish, Fetish Clothing, Gimp Slave, Interracial Relationship, Kink Exploration, Latex, Leather, Leather Kink, Lust, Multi, Objectification, Oral Sex, Pegging, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Queening, Rimming, Rubber, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Shameless Smut, Sharing, Smut, Spanking, Young, domestic slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25799047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesBondage/pseuds/JamesBondage
Summary: A young college student embraces his leather fetish and discovers a deep need for female domination.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Mistress Bethany

It was a beautiful fall day as Alex made his way across the quad to the campus library. Beaming rays of sunshine took the sting out of the crisp air and leaves crinkled across the ground as a light wind blew them about. He unzipped his coat, relaxing it around his tall, lean frame. His nostrils inhaled the unique aroma that only a New England autumn could produce.

It had been an adjustment for Alex, moving across the pond to the states. The longer he was here the more benefits he noticed to being a young British man in “the colonies.” His accent afforded him an odd degree of respect that he never would've commanded at home. He had been complimented by no shortage of women who loved the sound of his voice.

Alex had done his best to curtail his use of typical British slang. He liked that people knew he was foreign, but he didn't want to stick out like a sore thumb. He was trying to fit in while still taking advantage of his “exotic” status. So far, he was having great success.

His mind should've been on the exam coming up, but that was impossible with so many beautiful young women around. Alex was confident he could charm almost any American lass, but in recent years he'd begun to realize he didn't want the girl next door.

Alex's eyes were magnetically drawn to women wearing leather boots. The effect multiplied if they were thigh highs. And it wasn't just boots, it was leather **anything**. Pants, jacket, you name it. If it was leather and it shined on a woman's body, Alex was fixated. It was all he could do not to stare and drool like an idiot.

He had slowly come to terms with the fact that he had an intense leather fetish. It started out as a curiosity, but now any pornographic material that didn't include women in leather no longer enticed him. For that matter, women who didn't wear leather and carry a certain assertive demeanor sparked no interest in him.

This made dating difficult for a young college lad, but Alex was content to bide his time. At his age, many men and women didn't know what they wanted yet. As his desires became clearer, he could at least count that knowledge as an advantage.

He banished these thoughts as he entered the library, waving to the librarian and smiling and nodding to several students as he passed. Alex shouldered his slumping backpack and headed for the back of the first floor where rows of computers were setup between long columns of bookshelves. He made his way to the furthest row back, hoping to find the solitude that would allow his mind to focus.

  
Alex picked a desk, set his things down, logged in and began surfing and studying his materials. Twenty minutes flew by as he allowed himself to become absorbed in his research. Everything was going well until he heard the voice of an angel.

“Oh, thank you! That's exactly what I was looking for.”

He looked up from his screen and saw a familiar body to go with the familiar voice. Her back was turned, but it was definitely Bethany. Beautiful Bethany with the long red hair that trailed down her back and the sweet, silken voice. She was a theater major, like Alex. They had read parts opposite each other a number of times. Each time it was a Herculean effort not to get lost in her shimmering eyes.

_'Oh my god!'_

Alex did a double take. She was wearing lovely leather boots; shiny blackness that framed her feet and dainty calves. The gleaming black boots terminated at her knees, but that wasn't where the eye candy ended. She was also sporting a luscious leather jacket to go with her delightfully tight blue jeans.

He was glad her back was turned as Bethany thanked the librarian and strutted off, books in hand. It allowed him to take a long look at her back and legs. He could almost hear the leather creaking as she walked away. He was instantly reminded of the Halloween party not long ago. Bethany had arrived in a full leather “Catwoman” costume and Alex had been spent most of the night gawking at her.

“ _Dammit!”_

This is exactly what he didn't need while trying to prepare for a major test. He attempted to get back to his studies, but it was pointless. His stiffening cock was now tenting in his pants. Bethany had provided fetish fuel and now his mind was consumed by depraved thoughts.

Alex opened an image search tab and typed “leather bodysuit.” Thankfully, his desire was nothing the library's “safe search” restrictions would prevent him from viewing as long as his search terms weren't too explicit. Images of women in gleaming leather popped into view by the dozen. He scrolled down slowly, entranced by the banquet of female curves clad in shiny, sleek leather.

_'Why the fuck am I doing this? I can't even jerk off here! I really can't help myself, can I?!?'_

Shiny asses. Gleaming breasts. Glossy legs. Alex wanted them badly. He wanted to lick. He wanted to kiss. He wanted to worship. They commanded his gaze and he craved their touch and taste like nothing else on this Earth.

“Hey Alex! What ya lookin at?”

A jolt of terror surged through his body as he half-jumped in his chair. He fumbled with the mouse and quickly minimized the browser. It had been Bethany's voice and he turned to find her flashing him a devious grin.

“Beth! It's... good to see you.”

“It's nice to see you too, but that doesn't answer my question. What was that about?”

Her dark eyes shimmered with mischief.

“I.... was looking for a gift. For... my mum.”

_'FUCK!'_

“Really? Does your mother usually dress like a dominatrix?”

Alex's cheeks burned like hot coals as his face went flush with embarrassment. He was caught red handed and there was no explanation that would sound reasonable other than the obvious truth that he'd been perving on a library computer.

Bethany pulled out the chair from the desk next to Alex's and placed it adjacent to his. She plopped down on it before raising her legs one by one and placing her booted feet in his lap.

“You don't mind if I put my feet up, do you?”

Alex felt his heart rate tick up as the redness in his face deepened. He could feel one boot pressed gently against his rapidly hardening bulge. Alex could smell the leather clearly now. If he had been a tea kettle, there would've been steam shooting out of his ears and a shrill whistle piercing the quiet of the library.

“No... not at all.”

“Pull the browser back up, Alex.”

“I don't know if...”

“DO IT.”

It was a command and he obeyed it quickly. Bethany smiled as she observed the pictures more carefully.

“Mmmm... very nice. A few of these styles I already own. Others I'll need to add to my wardrobe.”

She began moving the boot closest to his crotch in a gentle back and forth motion, the leather sensually rubbing against the bulge in his pants.

“When I realized I'd forgotten a book and had to come back, I was annoyed, but now I'm very glad I did. Everything happens for a reason, right? Kiss my boots. Now.”

Alex's nerves spiked. He looked from side to side before bending down to comply.

“I already made sure the coast was clear” she admonished as he placed his lips on the side of her right boot and kissed it gladly. “Just do what you're told.”

He moved his mouth to her left boot and kissed even more deeply, his lips smacking on the leather and gathering a strong taste of her gleaming footwear.

“That's more like it. You know, I was thinking of asking you out after you spent all Halloween staring at me. That seems unnecessary, now that I know a little something about you.”

He sat in stunned silence as she began rubbing her boot against his crotch again. His overwhelmed state betrayed his submissive desires. After many back and forth strokes, she lifted her feet from his lap and stood. It was a good thing, too, since Alex was seconds from cumming in his pants.

Bethany put her hands on her hips; the leather of her jacket gleaming in the overhead light as she looked down at him with a haughty expression.

“What are your plans tomorrow night?”

“Ummm, I don't think I have any.”

“You do now. You will meet me in the quad tomorrow at five o'clock. We're going to do a little shopping. Then you'll come back to my place and do everything that you're told. Understood?”

He swallowed involuntarily as he looked up at her. “Yes.”

Even Alex was surprised by how readily the answer passed his lips.

“Good. See you tomorrow then.”

She flashed him another grin before grabbing her bag and walking off. Alex watched her stride away, his gaze never leaving her well toned, leather clad body until she turned a corner and disappeared down one of the long aisles of books. He exhaled deeply once she was out of sight.

_'Holy shit! Did that really just happen?'_

Alex had acted out of pure lust, leaving him vulnerable in a public setting. It was a boneheaded thing to do, but it may have just paid off in the best way possible. He'd thought it might take years to find the right person to explore kink with, but Bethany had shattered that expectation.

He turned back to his studies, his heartbeat still slowing to its normal rhythm. He spent five minutes trying to resume his work before giving up completely. Forget about studying, he'd be lucky if he could focus during the test tomorrow.

Alex logged out, stood and grabbed his things. He made his way to the exit; his mind fixated on Bethany and his heart brimming with anticipation.

* * * * *

It was a little over twenty four hours later and Alex found himself in a downtown sex shop called “Intimate Essentials.” Looking around, it seemed like they had a lot more than just the essentials. Sex toys, fetish outfits and bizarre bondage apparatus' of all kinds were on display.

Bethany seemed right at home as she led him around the store, her hand smoothing over many a toy and article of fetish clothing. She was dressed much as she had been the day before; she simply wore a different top under her leather jacket and her blue jeans had been replaced by tight, shiny, black leather pants.

Her selection was intentional, of course. She knew the effect it would have on him. Sure enough, Alex was finding it difficult to focus and/or breathe ever since meeting her in the quad. He followed her around like a puppy dog; still new to this world, but so happy to be in it.

“Are we looking for something in particular?” he piped up bravely.

“Yes. A proper outfit for you. I assume you don't own a bondage suit, yet?”

“Bondage suit?” he said with some apprehension. “No...”

Bethany turned to him, putting on her most seductive smile. “You enjoy seeing me in leather, don't you?”

“Well... yes” he admitted sheepishly.

“Mmmhmmm, and I want to see you in leather too. It's only fair, right?”

“I can't argue with that.”

“No need to play coy, Alex. You want this as much as I do. There's no hiding it.”

His face started to redden as he raised his right arm and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Bethany could read him like an open book and her words were so commanding and full of confidence. It made him giddy in a way he'd never felt before.

Right on cue, a beautiful, dark skinned woman wearing a sleek, one piece black dress approached them, her heels striking the floor loudly with each step. “Hi there! I'm Kayla. Is there something I can help you find?”

“Yes” Bethany began as she turned to the eager clerk. “We're looking for something full body in his size. A basic bondage suit, but with quality leather. Also a hood, harness, mitts and some boots to go with it.”

The woman looked Alex up and down, nodding thoughtfully. “We should be able to take care of that, no problem. Today even!”

Alex braced himself. “How much is it going to cost?”

The young woman narrowed her eyes and looked up as she did some mental math. “For the gear she just mentioned? You'd be looking at something in the five to six hundred dollar range.”

Alex winced. The price of education in America was insane. His parents were paying his tuition, room and board but his books and miscellaneous expenses were on him. His part time job was barely keeping him afloat. He wanted this, but it would have to go on his credit card and he'd be paying it off for a long time.

Bethany sauntered closer to him, pressing her leather curves against his body suggestively. She raised one finger and slowly traced it down his chest. Her glossy, light gray eyes pierced his very soul and stripped him of all hesitation. “Just think of it as an investment in kinky adventure.” She reached her other hand around and gave his ass a firm squeeze.

Kayla grinned knowingly as Alex reached for his wallet.

“You take Mastercard, yes?”

* * * * *

They walked into Bethany's apartment and the lights flicked on. It was a basic, one bedroom flat. The place was well kept, neatly decorated and in one of the nicer complexes within walking distance of the campus. Bethany's family must have been well off.

After being fitted for his first ever set of fetish attire and paying for all the purchases, they had stopped at a sandwich shop and gotten a bite to eat. They'd talked of school and theater as if they hadn't just gone to a sex shop and acquired a gimp suit to be used hours later. It felt like a dream, and as they'd driven back to her place, Alex noticed both his arousal and nervousness increased every time he looked at the gorgeous red head.

Bethany closed and locked the door behind them. Alex didn't get much time to study his new surroundings.

“The bathroom is right over there” she said, pointing at it. “Take your new suit and boots and get dressed. Leave the other things; I'll help you with them after. You are to be completely nude in the suit, understand?”

“Yes.”

She looked annoyed. “Cmon Alex. You know how this works, don't you?”

Like a dunce, Alex had to think for a second, but he quickly realized what she meant. “Yes... Mistress?”

“Mistress, Leather Mistress and Mistress Bethany are all acceptable. What's not acceptable is forgetting to address me properly. I haven't collared you yet, so you won't be punished this time.”

“Thank you, Mistress.”

Bethany's eyes lit up with mischief as she smiled wickedly. They had barely begun and Alex could tell she was enjoying the power dynamic immensely.

“You're welcome. Now go. I'll be changing as well. If I finish first and you make me wait, you'll have earned your first punishment.”

Alex lowered his bag of purchases to the floor and quickly fished out his new boots. He shouldered the heavy garment bag containing his new suit and briskly walked to the bathroom. As he closed the bathroom door he saw his beautiful Domina walking to her bedroom, her ass cheeks gleaming in the succulent leather.

He set his boots on the toilet, laid the garment bag across the bathroom sink and unzipped it.

_'Alright, let's do this quick!'_

* * * * *

Alex's pulse quickened as he pulled up the zipper on his leather top and sealed it under the leather flap with the small, metallic clasps that sank into place with a gentle click. The pants had been the hardest part to get on, but he was now covered from ankles to neck in thick, sensual leather. His feet, likewise, were encased in firm rubber. The leather felt cool on his skin and he was in love with the sensation.

The suit had built in wrist and ankle cuffs with D-ring anchor points and was much heavier than he had anticipated. It wasn't as weighty as a suit of armor but it was definitely more cumbersome than any regular clothes. He still had full range of motion, but the thickness of the suit demanded more effort to move. The smell of so much leather was absolutely intoxicating and Alex was already sporting a sizable stiffy in his shiny, leather trousers.

_'Ok, how long was I? Ten? Fifteen minutes? Time to see if I'm in trouble...'_

He opened the bathroom door and wasn't too surprised to find Bethany snapping a leather crop in her hands impatiently. A collar dangled from her grip and Alex had a feeling he knew where it was going.

Her dark, red hair was pulled back in an elegant pony tail and her modest curves were framed perfectly with a luscious leather corset. Bethany's arms were adorned with shiny, shoulder length gloves and her short boots had been traded in for leather thigh highs. They rippled up her legs deliciously, double layering her lower body over her irresistible leather pants.

Alex couldn't be bothered to worry about whatever punishment was coming. He was too busy trying to pick his tongue off the ground. She moved to him and began buckling the collar around his neck.

“You will wear this at all times when we're together in private. Maybe even when we're in public, depending on how things go...”

Alex felt a chill go down his spine as the leather implement was strapped around his throat. Her leather curves were pressed against his gimp suited form and his cock strained in the leather prison below.

Bethany stepped aside and pointed towards the living room with her crop.

“Over the end of the loveseat. Now.”

Alex followed her into the room and obeyed her at once. He bent himself over the IKEA couch, his gleaming, black suit painting a stark contrast with the soft, white fabric. He steadied his legs, his ass thrust up in the air as Bethany stalked behind him.

“If at any point I go too far, you say 'red.' If you are at your limit, but don't want me to stop, you say 'yellow.' Understood, slave?”

“Yes, Mistress.”

“You get fifteen strokes for tardiness.”

***WAP** **WAP** **WAP WAP WAP** *

As her crop began to lash into his ass and leather sang on leather, Alex was surprised to find he didn't mind it. His thick suit absorbed some of the impact, and although each stroke stung a little more than the previous, it was strangely welcome.

He stood completely still, accepting each fresh lash into his leather clad cheeks with a growing sense of warm glee. He had never experienced anything like it in his life. It was growing more painful by the second, but it was... a good pain? As his first taste of discipline reached its end, Alex found himself wanting more.

“Thirteen! Fourteen! Fifteen!”

Bethany paced back and forth a few moments, letting the feeling of her blows sink in as her heels clacked on the floor.

“How did that feel, slave?”

“Very good Mistress! Thank you Mistress Bethany!”

“I'm pleased to hear it. I won't go easy next time. Stand up, turn around and get on your knees.”

As Bethany retrieved his bag of accessories, the leather locked submissive did as he was told. He lowered himself into a doggie crouch on the floor, looking up as she crossed back to him.

“I said knees, not hands and knees.”

Alex pushed himself up into a kneeling position immediately, straightening himself and placing his hands behind his back.

“Better.”

She went to work putting the finishing touches on his bondage suit. The leather hood slipped over his head and was tucked into his collar before being buckled and locked in place. The thick leather mitts were pulled over his hands and likewise attached to the anchors on his suit, making them impossible for him to remove on his own.

The elaborate leather harness was strapped and buckled into place around his shoulder and torso, a large O-ring connecting the straps across his chest. The leather bindings would give her something to grab onto or clip attachments to during whatever other activities his leather Goddess had planned.

Her work complete, Bethany moved back a few paces to examine her fully attired gimp.

“Excellent. Now crawl to me. My boots need shining.”

Alex placed his hands back on the floor and began walking forward on hands and knees. His breath came fast and ragged as he closed in on her glossy, shiny calves, the smell of both their leather outfits driving him absolutely crazy with lust. She looked down at him sternly.

“What are you waiting for? Put that filthy tongue to work.”

He pressed his face forward gladly and began bathing her sexy legs in long swaths with his eager tongue. His saliva smeared all over the shiny blackness, his mouth getting more of the pungent taste of her leather with each slow, blissful lick. Alex was in heaven as he painted her boots up and down, his lips smacking on the supple material as his Goddess watched from above and flexed her crop.

“Very good, now the other one.”

Alex switched to her other boot and began licking with equal enthusiasm. He let out a light moan as she placed the heel of her first boot on his back, keeping him pressed down as he slobbered away on her shiny thigh high.

“What a fucking slut you are, Alex. I really hit the jackpot, didn't I? You're going to do any goddamn thing I say. All for the privilege of kissing and licking my fucking boots! Isn't that right, slave?”

“YES LEATHER MISTRESS BETHANY!”

“That's what I thought. And I bet there's something you'd like to lick and kiss even more?”

“Mistress?”

“There's a part of me you'd like to worship even more than my legs. Isn't there? **SAY IT SLAVE**!”

“Yes Mistress! Your ass Mistress!”

Bethany tilted her head back and cackled, her raucous laughter echoing through the living room. Her heel dug into his back harshly as he continued to polish her other boot with his increasingly raw tongue.

“Wow! You've could've said my pussy or even my breasts, but you said my **ASS**. It's good to know I have an eager ass licker on my hands! I'll keep that in mind.”

***WAP***

She slashed the crop fiercely against his rear without warning.

“That's enough, slave. Follow me. It's time to **really** make you my bitch.”

Alex's heart pounded in his chest as he trailed behind his glorious Goddess on hands and knees. The leather of his restrictive suit creaked with each crawl forward; his eyes locked on the lovely leather boots that he wished his tongue was still bathing. Alex was deeply in “sub space” for the first time and he'd never been more turned on.

The true nature of his fetish and submissive desires was being made clear to him today. He'd known these things were a part of him for a while, but until now he'd had no idea how powerfully and suddenly they could captivate him. Alex realized he would do virtually anything Bethany asked, without question. Not only would he obey her commands, he would take perverse pleasure in every act of submission.

He could feel the texture of the floor change from hard wood to soft carpet even through his thick mitts. They marched into her bedroom a few paces before Bethany turned and spoke.

“Get up and bend over the bed, slut boy! Spread those legs!”

Alex rose to find himself near her neatly made double bed. It was raised fairly high, so it didn't take much effort to slide his body onto her peach toned duvet. As his ass dangled over the side and he pushed his feet outward to find equilibrium with the floor, he began to wonder if her choice of bed frame hadn't been specifically for this activity.

“Hands behind your back!”

Alex complied and he felt Bethany grabbing him by the wrist cuffs of his suit. She linked them together with a metal snap clip, locking his arms behind him.

***SMACK SMACK** *

She delivered a stinging, open palm slap to both of his ass cheeks before sauntering around the bed and coming back into view. Alex watched as she opened her closet and extracted a large rubber storage tub. She opened the lid and began gathering the toys she wanted.

In no time at all she was donning a strapon harness with a thick, flesh colored cock. He couldn't be sure, but it looked to be seven or eight inches long. Alex gulped as he watched her stroke it. He knew this would be part of any Femdom relationship, but he'd never tried anal play before. He just hoped she was gentle for his first time.

Bethany's smile turned impish and her eyebrows raised as she continued stroking her fat length of rubber cock meat. She reached down into her tub of goodies and extracted a bottle of lube before walking back to Alex's rear.

“Do you want my cock, slave?”

“Y-Yes Mistress.”

Bethany unzipped the back of his leather pants, exposing his ass to the cool air.

“Do you think it would matter even if you said 'no'?”

“No Mistress!”

She uncapped the bottle and began dousing her fingers with the slimy liquid. Her leather gloves shined with the syrupy lube.

“And why is that, slave?”

“Because slaves do what they're told, Mistress!”

She pressed her index finger to his virgin back door and pushed it in firmly. Alex gritted his teeth and grunted as his pucker gave way to her invading digits.

“ **Very** good answer. A proper submissive does what he's told, even if he doesn't always like it. That's your lot in life. I'm so pleased I don't have to teach you the basics! We can skip right to the **FUN**.”

She inserted a second greasy, leather clad finger into his yielding hole and Alex yelped. He bit his tongue as she began working her fingers in and out smoothly. Soon she added a third finger and he groaned in pain. It was tight and harsh at first, but the longer Bethany pistoned them in and out, the better it felt.

“Beg for it, slave.”

“Please fuck me, Mistress!”

***WAP** *

He felt the sting of her crop on the left side of his torso.

“You can do better than that!”

“ **PLEASE MISTRESS**! MY COCK HUNGRY HOLE NEEDS TO BE FUCKED SO BADLY!!!”

Bethany pulled her fingers from his now loosened pucker. Lube leaked out of of his fleshy ring in gooey dribbles.

“Well, if you're going to ask so nicely...”

She tossed her crop on the bed, seized the lube and squirted it all over her strapon like ketchup on a hot dog. She gave it a few strokes, ensuring the fat length was coated nicely before closing in on his waiting ass. Without hesitation, she brought the tip to his pucker and pushed her hips forward firmly.

“AHHHHHH!!!!”

Alex's eyes closed. He groaned through his teeth and pulled on his shackled hands involuntarily as Bethany sank her cock deep in his spongy depths. Alex almost said 'yellow', but he took the pain and maintained his composure somehow. He didn't want to disappoint his new Mistress as she claimed his anal virginity. Bethany didn't stop until the base of her strapon was touching his cheeks, the balls of the rubber monster pressed against his scrotum firmly.

“Very good, slut! Now just relax and breathe...”

She began pulling her hips back and thrusting her lube slick weapon into his anal walls; slowly at first. Alex couldn't believe how incredibly tight it was or how much he enjoyed the sensation of being taken by a dominant woman. His rock hard cock was dripping pre-cum all over the inside of his leather pants.

After a few careful strokes to open him up, Bethany picked up her pace. She thrust in and out a little faster and began to establish a rhythm. She reached forward and seized the back of his harness. Holding it like a water ski handle, she leaned back and pulled on his bindings for leverage. Each aggressive pull and forceful fuck tightened the leather harness around Alex's body. The tugging sensation was always followed by her fat length of cock meat burrowing into his sensitive tunnel.

“How does it feel, slut? You like a big, fat cock up your ass?”

“Yes Mistress!”

“I knew you would, you fucking perv.”

She started slamming his ass much harder as their dirty talk progressed. The strapon slurped loudly in and out of Alex's pucker as the bed creaked with each powerful thrust. His body rocked back and forth as Bethany fucked him like a woman possessed.

“ **WHO OWNS YOUR ASS**?!?”

“You do, Leather Mistress Bethany!!!”

“ **YOU'RE A FILTHY LITTLE LEATHER PERVERT FUCK BOY**! **AREN'T YOU**???”

“ **YES MISTRESS**!!!”

She railed her hips into his well beaten ass and balls for several more minutes before finally coming to a halt. She reached below with her left hand, pulled his zipper down a bit further, reached into his pants and seized his rock hard penis with her gloved hand. Bethany began stroking it back and forth smoothly, the leather gliding up and down his warm rod. His cock was already slick with pre-cum and her gloves felt heavenly on his tender glans.

“Cum for me, slave! Cum with a nice, big dick in your ass!”

Alex moaned loudly. The clip between his shackled hands rattled as he pulled on his bindings. His feet squirmed in the leather boots. His legs had nowhere to go as her powerful thighs held him open. She increased the pace of her strokes, masturbating him fast and hard as he writhed in his bondage.

“ **CUM IN MY LEATHER HAND YOU SISSY GIMP WHORE**!!!”

Creamy cum erupted from his shaft as Alex wailed in orgasm and Bethany continued her back and forth strokes. She brought her palm to his tip several times, gathering as much of his nougat filth on her glove as she possibly could. She milked him for all he was worth, gooey spunk spilling out all over her leathery grip.

  
After he had shuddered and spurted many times, Bethany released his cock and stepped back, her girthy strapon slurping out of his packed asshole with a wet pop.

She quickly walked around the bed and hopped onto the surface; parking herself in front of him. The leather glove was brought to his mouth immediately. Bethany inserted two cum slathered fingers into his yielding lips with wild eyes and excitement in her voice.

“Lick! Suck them clean!”

She worked the fingers in and out of his mouth forcefully. Alex sucked the warm, gooey jizz off her leather clad fingers gladly. He slurped his tongue all around the leathery digits, moaning like the depraved slut he was.

Satisfied that her fingers were clean, she pulled them from his mouth and then placed the palm of her hand to his waiting tongue. It was completely covered in sticky webs of his baby batter. Alex swabbed his tongue across the surface, wanting so badly to taste the leather underneath his pungent seed. She grabbed the top of his hood in an iron grip and moved her palm and forearm all over his slutty mouth.

“That's it! Every drop! You will lick until my glove is spotless!”

As Alex tongued away and cleaned her lovely leather, Bethany began outlining their plans for the rest of the evening. He felt completely drained, but his Domina was just getting started. Their play would go on for hours as Alex got his first full lesson in leather slavery.

He would continue to see Bethany for several months and have many intense encounters with the burgundy haired beauty. Bethany was his first Femdom girlfriend. His first teacher in the world of kink. And she would always have a special place in his slutty, submissive heart.

  
  
**Copyright © 2020 James Bondage. All rights reserved.**  
  
  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
Like my stories? [Click here](https://www.literotica.com/stories/memberpage.php?uid=1330653) to learn more about me and my writing!  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
  
  



	2. Goddess Brianna

Alex gazed up at the menu, his arms crossed as he decided what to have for lunch. He had just arrived at The Yellow Submarine, the best eatery he'd discovered within walking distance of campus. They made fantastic hoagies, a decent fish & chips and Alex could get a burger if he was feeling **really** American. He didn't particularly care for the 50's and 60's rock that blared from the jukebox, but he had to admit the music, in addition to all the 50's era flair on the walls, created a lively and unique atmosphere.

It had been a few weeks since he and Bethany stopped seeing each other. They'd had many hot sessions together over the course of several months before parting amicably. Bethany had taken an interest in another submissive. While Alex missed the touch and taste of his first Femdom girlfriend, he didn't want to be clingy or get in the way of her fun.

Besides, Alex was as eager to submit to other women as she was to dominate other men. Now that he had some experience in BDSM relationships, Alex was spending a good amount of his down time looking for his next Domina. He'd gotten a few nibbles and chatted with some women online, but nothing had come of it yet. There were sadly few women around his age and in his area that had developed a taste for Femdom so early in life.

Alex wondered if he needed to expand his horizons and start including older women in his searches. He wasn't opposed to it, as the idea of a more experienced Domme had its own allure, but he didn't want to date grannies either. Alex resolved that the next time he looked, he would increase the age range of women up to 20 years his senior, but no higher.

The bell positioned over the front entrance of the diner jingled as the door opened and admitted another customer. It wasn't uncommon to meet a fellow student while out for lunch, so Alex turned to see who it was. His heart skipped a beat. It was Brianna. Gorgeous, buxom Brianna. She was a stunning ebony enchantress with a voice to match. Dark, curly tresses tumbled from the top of her head down to her shoulders. Her eyes were shimmering black orbs that you could sink into until you were lost forever.

Impressive as her features were, it wasn't Brianna's natural beauty that made his eyes go wide. She often wore leather boots around campus which caused Alex to double-take as she strutted her stuff, but he'd never seen Brianna wear this much leather at once. She was clad in a long, shiny, black leather trench coat that highlighted her ample curves nicely. The sensual garment ended where her amazing thigh-high boots began. The luscious leather caressed her thick thighs and meaty calves down into commanding high heels.

Alex's breath caught in his throat and he stared at her longer than he meant to. Brianna noticed this immediately and put on a knowing smile. She walked right up to him and Alex quickly snapped out of his reverie. He smiled back and offered a little wave.

“Hey Brianna! How's it going?”

“Alex! Nice to see you outside of class! Doing fine. Just needed a bite to eat. Looks like we had the same idea! You been here before?”

“Oh yeah, a bunch of times. The food is great!”

“Good. This is my first time here.” Brianna moved a bit closer, her leather-clad body coming within inches of touching Alex's skin. The smell of the leather Goddess washed over him, making Alex weak in the knees. “This is a happy coincidence. I've been meaning to ask you something and this is the perfect setting. How bout we eat together and chat?”

Alex frantically worked to remove the knots from his tongue. “Y-Yes! That would be great!”

Brianna's smile expanded as her eyes locked on his. An aura of strength and command brimmed within them. “Excellent. You may buy me lunch.”

She announced the suggestion like she was doing Alex a favor. A kindness. Bestowing upon him the ultimate privilege a man could garner from such a striking beauty. She was right, of course.

Inside, Alex felt butterflies forming in the pit of his stomach, but he did his best to play it cool and put on his most debonair grin. “It would be my pleasure.”

* * * * *

They sat in one of the shop's many booths while digging into their lunches. He was saddened Brianna removed the leather coat before sliding into her seat, but at least he'd gotten a closer look at her impressive curves. Brianna's breasts jutted prominently through her low-cut orange top. Her midriff was bare and an ample booty was evident through her stylish black pants.

“So” Brianna spoke up in between bites of her Caesar salad. “You and Beth had a thing going on, right?”

“Yeah, we saw each other for a few months, but that ended weeks ago. We're still good friends.”

“So it was a friendly thing and not a serious thing?”

“Ummm, somewhere in the middle, I guess. You could say we had an unconventional romance.”

Brianna giggled. “That's an artful way to put it.”

Alex's eyebrows raised. “Did you hear something about us?”

“Not as such. I mean, rumors fly around about relationships. The girls at our school are no different, but I didn't need rumors to figure out what was going on between you two. Just my own eyes.”

Alex half-laughed before taking a bite of his steak and cheese. It was a tacit admission she was on to something. Women always seemed better at figuring out these things than men. They paid attention to all the social cues most guys ignored. It made them socially intelligent and dynamic while most males remained clueless dullards well into adulthood.

“And what did your eyes tell you?”

“They told me you were an item. The way you started acting around each other in class made that evident. But what others may not have noticed was how long your gaze lingered on her... whenever she was wearing leather.”

The hairs on the back of Alex's neck stood up. She knew his ultimate weakness. It excited him.

“And that's not all” she continued. “There was more than a few times I saw Beth giving you instructions. 'Rub my back', 'hold my bag', 'carry my things.' You did it each time without question. I never saw that work in reverse. Interesting dynamic, don't you think?”

Alex couldn't help a light chuckle. “You have a keen eye, Brianna.”

“Two of them, and now they're trained on you. You're a bottom, aren't you Alex?”

Splashes of crimson began to settle in his cheeks. “In the fabled words of General Washington, I cannot tell a lie...”

Brianna took another bite of her salad and a swig of her bottled water before responding. “Don't dance around it. Just say it. 'Yes, I'm a pervy little bottom bitch.'”

The redness in his face intensified, his smile broadening beyond his control. “Yes, I'm a pervy little bottom bitch.”

“I knew it. So what is it you enjoy, other than worshiping women in leather?”

“I'm still exploring to be honest, though I enjoyed just about everything Beth and I did. She introduced me to a lot of new things.”

“That's good. It's important to be open minded. Especially when you're a submissive leather fiend so easily led by your desires.”

Alex's heart began beating faster. His palms sweated. Brianna's hooks were digging into him deep and he loved it. He never would've imagined having a conversation like this with a second woman from his drama class. He'd been searching the internet for his next Domina in a twenty five mile radius. It seemed unbelievable that she'd been under his nose the whole time.

Brianna took a few more bites of her salad before setting her fork aside, indicating she was done.

“Do you want to learn some more, Alex? Spend some quality time with me?”

There was no hesitation. “Yes. Very much so.”

“And you're not seeing anyone else, correct? No other woman has you collared? I'm not someone who likes to share.”

“No. I am one hundred percent unattached and available.”

Brianna emitted a throaty chuckle through closed lips. Her Cheshire smile was wide. “That pleases me. I'm going to enjoy having a white boy to order around.”

It suddenly occurred to Alex that Brianna and Bethany had always been rivals. Brianna was the best singer in their troupe by far, but Bethany had other talents that out-shined the dark skinned diva. It was a constant struggle between them to see who was the biggest star in the school's theater productions.

Alex couldn't help but wonder how much of this was her finding him attractive, how much was hunger for a new sub and how much she simply wanted to dominate and leave her mark on a male that used to be Bethany's. He could hardly contain his curiosity on the subject, but it didn't matter, ultimately. He would indulge Brianna, whatever her reasons. He needed to be under a woman's heel again.

She slid out of the booth and grabbed her trench coat. The black beauty quickly wrapped it around her body and tied it at the waist. Her curves were once again covered in the shiny, supple leather. Alex's breath came fast and his cock began tenting in his pants. He moved to get up so he could say a proper goodbye, but Brianna stopped him.

“No, don't stand. You haven't finished your meal yet. I need to get going, but there's something you're going to do for me, right now, before I leave. If you're serious about this arrangement, that is.”

Alex looked up at her anxiously. “Please, instruct me.”

She placed a hand on her hip and shot him a devilish grin. “In a moment I'm going to turn around and you're going to kiss my ass. Both cheeks, one at a time. No little pecks either. I want a long, sensual kiss on both. Show me that you enjoy it.”

A jolt of nerves shot through Alex. He took a quick look around, gauging their exposure. Thankfully, it didn't seem like too many people were seated nearby.

Brianna's grin collapsed into a smirk. “Bitch, you'd do it even if this place was full. Now pucker up.”

She sauntered to his side of the table and turned on her heel. Brianna backed up just slightly, putting her ass just below the level of his face. Her long, luscious coat hung down. It covered her ass in thick, shiny leather, outlining it nicely.

Alex slid over without hesitation and obeyed her command. It was something he desperately wanted to do anyway, so the risk of some stranger catching him in the act wasn't going to stop him. He placed his lips smack on the succulent leather of her left ass cheek and applied a long, sucking kiss to her posterior. His face came off with a wet smack and he quickly bobbed his head to her right cheek. He planted eager lips on the other half of her magnificent ass, worshiping it eagerly. He inhaled the strong scent of leather deeply as his lips moistly sucked on her curvy bottom before extracting his mouth with a light pop.

He pulled back into his normal, seated position and Brianna turned around. She gazed down at him with a pleased expression.

“You busy on Friday night?”

“Not anymore.”

“Good. You're coming to my place. I'll text you the time and address. Be sure to bring a gift worthy of your new Goddess.”

Brianna didn't wait for him to respond before strutting off. She didn't need a response and they both knew it. He would be there with bells on, gift in hand and eager to serve. He had no say in the matter.

Alex moved to take another bite of his sandwich when he heard two young women giggling and commenting about him. He looked up and saw them not far down the row of booths. They shot curious glances his way before their faces disappeared and more laughter went up. Thankfully, he didn't recognize either of the girls from any of his classes.

_'Worth it!'_ he decided as he returned to his lunch.

* * * * *

It was early evening as Alex walked down the dimly lit hallway of student apartments. He carried the garment bag with his leather gimp suit over his shoulder and a small gift box in the other hand. Not wanting to deal with an extra set of footwear, he'd simply worn his rubber boots. To prepare for the evening he'd given himself an enema, had a light snack and downed a bottle and a half of Gatorade. He'd learned the importance of being hydrated before extended play in heavy leather over the course of many sessions with Bethany.

Brianna had been fortunate enough to land an apartment in one of the swankier on-campus developments. Students below grad-level weren't often given the privilege, so it was most likely due to her scholarship. Individuals that a university wished to attract for their talents were often given those kind of concessions.

As he approached the door, he checked his breath. Still minty fresh and he could smell the cologne he'd splashed on himself before leaving. He was ready and extremely eager to get back into “sub space.” Alex reached out and pressed the doorbell firmly.

A few moments later the door opened and Brianna took his breath away. She hadn't waited for him to get dressed for play time. She was decked head to toe in glossy, freshly-oiled black leather. She wore a black, one piece leather dress that started at her shoulders and covered her arms all the way to her black leather gloves. The thick, sensual material rippled over her bust, showing only a little cleavage before continuing down her hour glass figure, terminating just above her knees. From there, the luscious leather thigh highs took over, slipping down into menacing stilettos.

Light blue eye-shadow set off her eyes perfectly, contrasting nicely with her dark skin. Her lips were highlighted in deep scarlet red. She leaned against the doorway with one hand, the other finding her hip as she struck a pose. She crossed one booted leg over the other, drawing Alex's gaze up and down her body as he took in her full, leather-wrapped glory.

It took Alex a few seconds of staring, but he managed to pick up his jaw from the floor and conjure something mildly witty.

“Wow! Imagine if I'd been a neighbor looking for a cup of sugar?”

“Get in here, bitch.”

Brianna grabbed the front of his button down shirt and yanked him inward. She closed the door behind him and locked it securely. She turned to meet him with a wide grin and Alex smiled back while holding out her gift. The stylish Sephora gift box was dark blue and wrapped with a yellow ribbon and bow.

“Good boy! You didn't forget."

She accepted it eagerly and began tearing off the bow. The ribbon fell to the ground and she opened the flip-top of the hinged box set. Her eyebrows raised and her eyes lit up. Inside was a three ounce bottle of “Black Opium” perfume by Yves Saint Laurent along with a matching necklace and earrings.

Brianna pulled the perfume from the box and gave it a spray. The concoction filled the air between them. Notes of coffee, white flowers and vanilla were evident in the classy mixture. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply before emitting a delighted purr and placing the bottle back in the box. She set the gift box on the end table beside the door before turning back to her new slave.

“Impressive. You know how to spoil a woman, Alex.”

“I'm glad you like it.”

“I see you came prepared in other ways as well...” she said, nodding toward the garment bag on his shoulder.

“Should I get changed?”

“Yes, immediately. Bathroom is over there” she said pointing to a door in the distance. “Don't keep me waiting.”

“Yes, Mistress” Alex said reflexively. He offered her a slight bow before turning to depart.

“ **NO**!”

He stopped dead in his tracks, halfway through a turn on his heels. Alex quickly pivoted back towards the dark beauty to see what he'd done wrong.

“You will not use that word. I am not a Mistress. I am not 'the other woman.' I am the **ONLY** woman while you wear my collar and you will call me Goddess.”

Alex's eyes opened wide in surprise, but he quickly adjusted to the new decorum. “Yes, Goddess Brianna.”

“Better. Now hurry! I have a lot planned for your slutty, white ass.”

Alex headed to the bathroom with a sly grin on his face.

_'I bet you do...'_

_* * * * *_

His Goddess was waiting for him when Alex exited the bathroom in head to toe leather. His gimp suit was just as well polished as her attire, the black leather shining up and down his slim body. Brianna began stalking around him in slow circles, inspecting him from every angle. She'd retrieved a long, thick leather paddle while he'd been changing. She slapped it in her gloved hand occasionally, the threatening sounds exciting Alex as she stopped behind him and let the anticipation build.

***SMACK***

The wide paddle belted into both of his ass cheeks and Alex gasped. Her blow stung significantly harder than anything Bethany had delivered in the past. Brianna was strong and not at all hesitant to use her strength. She stalked back to his front, her boot heels echoing on the wooden floor loudly.

“That was for using the M-word. Just one, because you didn't know better. Do it again and you'll get ten more. Understood?”

“Yes, Goddess.”

She began smoothing her gloved hands up and down his leather encased form. Brianna traced the length of his chest, groped his ass, squeezed his thighs and felt up his shoulders. She slid behind him and pressed her bosom to his back. Her right hand snaked around his side and reached for his crotch. She grabbed his package, his cock already half-erect after dressing in leather and witnessing Brianna in her gleaming dress and boots. She placed her mouth next to his ear and rubbed him below as she spoke.

“Now, my little white bitch boy, I'm going to watch some TV and you're going to do everything I say while I enjoy my show. If you perform well, I might allow you to cum later. If you don't, your sad little cock will be denied. Is that clear?”

“Yes, Goddess Brianna!”

She released his cock and gave his ass a firm swat with her open palm. Brianna circled back to his front and put a hand on her hip. Her other hand was outstretched, her paddle pointed toward the kitchen.

“Get me a Sprite from the fridge. Then join me in the living room.”

“Yes, Goddess” he said with a bow before hurrying off.

He entered her small, neatly arranged kitchen and walked right to the refrigerator. Alex opened it and eventually found her 12 pack of Sprite buried in the back. He extracted a can, closed the door and headed back. As he made his way to the living room, he could see Brianna pushing her coffee table further away from the couch than it normally sat.

It wasn't a huge apartment by any means, but it was four times as big as any dorm. Brianna had a huge widescreen TV and a plush, brown leather couch that looked heavenly to sit in. Truly, she was a woman with a taste for the finer things in life.

Alex walked in and handed her the drink. She took it and immediately pointed toward the floor in front of the sofa.

“Hands and knees. Flatten your back the best you can. Stay that way until I tell you.”

He dropped to the floor at once and spread himself forward. Brianna walked around him casually. She plopped herself down in the luscious leather and placed her booted feet on Alex's back. Brianna set her paddle down on the couch before grabbing her remote and a leather crop from a side table next to the sofa. She turned on the TV, opened Netflix and queued up her show.

It was absolute torture to Alex listening to her leather clad body shift around on the rippling sofa as he knelt there, arched under her legs. He'd never wanted to be a couch so much in his life. Ironically, he **was** a piece of furniture, just not the one he would've preferred.

***SNAP-CRACK***

Brianna opened the tab on her drink and took a few sips. She set the nearly-full can down on Alex's back not far from her boots.

“Don't spill my drink. You don't even want to know how many spankings that gets you.”

“Yes, Goddess.”

Alex inhaled slowly and kept perfectly still. He was fine at the moment, but he didn't know how long he'd be able to maintain this posture without moving a muscle. He couldn't see the TV, but he heard the intro to Brianna's program. Alex's cock twitched in his leather pants as she shifted on the couch again and the leather creaked loudly.

* * * * *

Some fifteen to twenty minutes later Brianna reached down, grabbed her can and finished draining it. She set the empty tin on her side table rather than returning it to Alex's back. He was glad, because his strength was waning rapidly and his hips and arms had started to wobble. He didn't know how much longer he could hold out.

Brianna noticed his slight shifting and gave him a side glance. She looked up at the wall mounted clock and noted the time. The dark Goddess nodded, seemingly satisfied with his endurance. The black beauty paused her program, lifted her boots from his back and stood.

***THWAP***

Her crop lashed into his leather-clad ass.

“Get up, bitch boy.”

He stood gingerly, his knees and arms creaking as he leaned on the coffee table for support. As soon as he'd risen to his full height, Brianna grabbed him by the back of the neck.

“You make a pretty good table, slave. Now let's see if you're a comfortable seat!”

She shoved him toward the couch and gave his ass another sting.

***THWAP** *

“Lie down, face up.”

Alex lowered himself onto the couch quickly and turned himself over. The wonderful meshing sounds of leather on leather were music to his ears. The sensual embrace of the sofa felt heavenly after his limbs had been put through a harsh stress test. His comfort was to be short lived, however.

“Start kissing and licking, bitch. You will worship me while I finish my show.”

Without another word, Brianna lowered her ass onto his face. The thick leather of her dress mashed into his hooded head. Her full weight plunged down on him and his entire face and upper chest were pressed into the leather mire of the sofa.

Alex began kissing, licking and inhaling deep breaths immediately. The taste and smells were driving him wild. Brianna un-paused her show and resumed watching. She shimmied her ass over his face as she got comfortable again.

He tongued, kissed and sucked her leather-garbed derriere for long stretches. Every couple minutes, Brianna could tell from his movements that he needed air. She lifted her ass just long enough for Alex to suck in fresh breaths before queening him back down into the leather prison again. Each time he returned to worshiping her leather-clad apple bottom in earnest.

Hungry for more control, Brianna reached over and held down his right wrist with her right hand. Simultaneously, she reached over with her left and began stroking his rock hard member through the leather pants. Occasionally she would give it a firm squeeze or light slap as if to say _'Don't you dare cum yet.'_ But there were no words for Alex to hear. His world was nothing but leather and ass.

This continued until Brianna's show ended. After lengthy oral worship, she collared and leashed Alex before leading him to the bedroom.

  
* * * * *

If there'd been any doubt that Brianna was a true leather fetishist, it was removed once Alex got a look at her bed. Not only did she have fancy, brown, cow-leather pillows, but her Queen sized bed was covered with a luxurious leather bed-mat to match.

Alex lay on top of it, his suit meshing with the leather duvet nicely as Brianna tied the last of his limbs to the bedposts. He was now spread eagle in the middle of her leather sanctum, completely helpless. His arms and legs couldn't pull more than half an inch in any direction. His dark Goddess looked down at him with a wicked grin, snapping her crop in her hand intermittently.

“I love that your suit has built in D-rings. Such a time saver.”

“The designer thought of everything” Alex agreed with a smile.

Brianna tossed her crop on the bed and slid onto the leather surface, joining him face to face. She reached below and began massaging his cock through his leather pants, her lips meeting his in a hungry kiss. They tongued a bit as she rubbed him up and down, his cock hardening quickly from her aggressive attentions. Alex was out of his mind horny at this point; bound, surrounded by so much leather and being assaulted by Brianna's serpentine tongue. After a few moments, she broke the kiss.

“Earlier, you got to worship me through my dress. Now you get to taste the real thing.”

She gave his hooded face a firm slap with her gloved hand before sitting up and crawling down the length of his body. She pulled the bottom of her leather dress up to reveal that she was completely nude below. Alex stared at her naked lower body as she turned and spoke over her shoulder.

“Who owns you, bitch boy?”

“You do, Goddess Brianna!”

“Mmmmhmmm... NOW WORSHIP MY **BLACK ASS**!!!”

She sat back and buried her ass on his face yet again. This time her fleshy cheeks surrounded his hooded head on both sides. He began licking her fleshy crack up and down eagerly as she mashed his face against the leather pillows.

As Alex went to work tonguing her chocolate starfish for the first time, he was in for a pleasant surprise. He felt his zipper being undone below and his cock sprang into the air. He knew he'd served his Goddess well as her lips pressed down over his glans and she began sucking up and down his rapidly rising shaft in warm, smooth motions.

Alex pulled on his bindings involuntarily, the frustration of so much pleasure at once overwhelming him. His tongue dove into the dark, silky depths of his gorgeous new Domina as she feasted on his fleshy white fuck-stick. Her hands held his thighs down firmly as her warm mouth plunged further down his cock with each hungry suck.

Their perverse sixty nine carried on for long minutes until Alex began wiggling his torso and moaning loudly into her fleshy depths. Realizing he was close to cumming, Brianna pulled her mouth off his cock, reached over to her end table and pulled a condom from the drawer. She unwrapped it quickly and slid the rubbery sheath down his hot, pulsing length.

She raised her ass from his face and re-positioned herself. Within seconds she was lowering her hungry sex onto his rock-hard length; her lips parting smoothly as his straining cock was enveloped by her silken pussy all the way to the balls. Brianna sighed pleasurably as she saddled herself on her gimp bitch. She placed her left hand on the side of his torso before she began raising and lowering her lower body, riding him cowgirl at the pace she desired.

“Mmmmm... Yeah! Give me that cock you slutty gimp whore!”

“Yes, Goddess!”

She seized his leash and yanked on it aggressively. “Your cock belongs to me now! Just like your lily white ass and your slave-bitch tongue! Isn't that right **SLUT**?”

“Yes, Goddess Brianna!”

She reached down with her right hand and placed it gently around Alex's throat. Brianna applied only slight pressure as she began riding his cock faster. Her lower body slid up his phallus and plunged back down with dire need. With each rise and fall of her body his cock glided into her warm, wet depths.

Alex pulled on his bindings in futility. His pleasure was spiking and he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. Brianna released his throat, slapped him across the face and then grabbed him by the neck again, this time forcefully.

“ **CUM FOR ME, SLAVE BITCH**!!!”

Alex groaned out his climax as rope after rope of creamy filth fired into the rubbery sleeve buried in Brianna's gripping cunt. She ignored his moaning and writhing, continuing her aggressive fucking well through his orgasm. She continued riding, smacking, groping and humping him until her own voice went up in a loud wail. Her hand remained closed around his neck firmly as her climax hit her like a bolt of lightning. She wailed loud and long as a thunderous orgasm rocked her, his cock buried in her satin depths. She humped his body several more times as her pleasure began to ebb, ensuring she'd milked him dry.

Her ride over, Brianna slid off him gently and rolled off the bed. Alex laid prone, breathing hard and completely drained. His sore body was encased in leather and sweat. His bound form remained tied down in his Goddess' leather heaven.

Alex looked over and saw Brianna stripping off her dress. Her full, luscious, dark-chocolate breasts popped into view for the first time, followed swiftly by a strap-on harness being fastened around her powerful hips. Brianna produced a massive, jet black dildo and fixed it to her waist snugly. Alex's eyes went wide. It was fucking huge. At least ten inches long and very thick.

“That's right, bitch boy! This party's just getting started. It's time for you to experience the other half of black domination!”

Brianna moved back to the bed and pulled the condom from his now deflated penis. She hopped back on Alex, straddling his chest and lining her massive cock up with his waiting mouth. Brianna took the prophylactic and carefully poured the contents over the giant, black dick protruding from her hips. His creamy jizzum ran all over it, creating a stark contrast on the shiny black rubber. She shimmied up close, pushing the tip of the cum slick cock to his lips.

“Go on bitch! Get to work. You think I fuck any white boy's slutty ass? No, Alex. You need to **earn** that pleasure. You can start by showing me how good you are at **sucking black dick**!”

Brianna grabbed his hooded face and pushed the tip of the monster schlong through his yielding lips. It pressed all the way to the back of Alex's throat and he tasted his own cum for the first time in weeks.

Once Alex cleaned the massive strap-on to her satisfaction, he was in for a long night. It turned out that fucking a white man's ass was Brianna's absolute favorite activity and she could go for hours. Alex would be walking with a limp tomorrow and for many months to come.

**Copyright © 2020 James Bondage. All rights reserved.**  
  
  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
Like my stories? [Click here](https://www.literotica.com/stories/memberpage.php?uid=1330653) to learn more about me and my writing!  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
  
  



End file.
